Dreams
by Elly'sCake
Summary: This is a collection of dreams I have had relating to God.
1. Foreword

All of these things which I write are dreams that I have actually had.

I do not even try to guess at what most of them mean, and I do not expect you to either, but if you feel like you need to say something, go for it. Keep in mind that these are dreams. Half of what happens in them will not make any sense. I just wanted to share them with you because I find them amazing. What happens to me in my daily life that produces such images is unknown; I am drug free and relatively healthy.

I think God is trying to talk to me. Because sometimes these dreams occur right after I ask Him something.

 **Joel 2:28**

"And afterward, I will pour out My Spirit on all people. Your sons and daughters will prophesy, your old men will dream dreams, your young men will see visions."


	2. His Death

**August 25, 2015.**

I was outside of Jerusalem.

The holy city was a few miles in the distance, massive in size, surrounded by a landscape of hills and cliffs, uncertain if it wanted to be fertile or desert.

I was walking on a wide road leading to the city, accompanied by John the disciple (who appeared in the form of John from _Son of God_ ) and Mary, Jesus' mother (who appeared as the woman from _The Passion_ ). I looked like Mary Magdalene from _Son of God_ , but my hair was lightly colored and my face was my own. As we walked, Roman chariots flew past in urgency and random women ran towards the city, screaming in distress.

My eyes scanned the whole expanse in search of what was causing such panic. Then I spotted a barren place a mile off to my right and noticed a large gathering of people... and also three crosses. At once I understood what this place was and what was happening. In response, I took off down the slope, screaming, "Yeshuaaaaaaa! Yeshuaaaaaaaaaaa!" John and Mary had not yet understood, and were chasing after me, telling me to slow down. I ignored them and continued running.

Then the angle changed. It showed Jesus. He was about to be nailed to His cross, although it was already positioned upright (?). The echo of His name from my distant screaming reached Him, and His head turned towards the sound. Strangely, the Roman soldier who was about to nail Him heard it too, and told Jesus He had five minutes to see what it was before He would be nailed (?). This guard bound His hands as soon as Jesus' feet reached the ground.

Shortly after this, my legs flew out from underneath me and I landed hands-and-knees on a short ridge just above Golgotha. John and Mary caught up to me and stopped, breathless. I had frozen at the sight of my Lord.

He just stood at the foot of the cross and stared into my eyes, only a few yards away. The people standing behind Him were angry, shaking their fists at Him and hurling insults, but His ears didn't hear them. After a moment, He painfully made His way over to the ridge where we were. It was just slightly shorter than Him, and He raised His bound arms to me as if to say, "Please help me up." I took His hands and pulled, John and Mary joining in.

Jesus' back was shredded (not ridiculously, but obvious enough that it would raise deep and urgent concern). As we pulled Him up, the dirt-crusted wounds reopened and bled once more. He gasped in pain. Despite it, He grabbed my wrists to get a better hold and we got Him up. His bleeding face hit the dirt and He just lay there for a moment, sucking in breath. I took out a white cloth and attempted to wipe His face. It didn't do much. He spoke to us, but I don't remember what He said. Then He raised His head and began to painfully reach for my hand. I had it for less than a second when two Roman soldiers came forward, grabbed Him under the arms, and dragged Him away. He didn't fight them. His eyes expressed grief, and also acceptance. I started to go after Him, but John and Mary held me back.

Jesus was then nailed to the cross. I did not see it directly.

As in films when one screen plays over another (like a narration), so did this happen while He was being nailed. What I did see directly was Jesus standing in a white robe, not lit especially well, since it was mostly His outline, but He looked straight at me (as if I was seeing Him from an audience) and said, "I have shown this to others throughout time so that it could be written down."

After He said this, I woke up.


	3. The Tunnel of Glass

**February 18, 2017**

Just before it was time for me to get out of bed, I fell into a very light stage of sleep that yielded a dream, one that only lasted a few minutes. It was so fleeting that I questioned whether or not it really was a dream, but the images I saw were so clear and the feelings so strong that I don't think it could have been anything else.

In this dream, I was in a tunnel of aqua-blue glass. This tunnel wasn't really a tunnel, but I'm not sure how else to describe it. It had a floor, but no ceiling (blue glass rose as high as the eye could see), and it was extremely thin - not enough to squish me, but the walls were only an inch or two wider than me. It curved in a crescent shape. I was in the bulge of the crescent. The glass seemed to be etched with the white water of waves, moving slightly but somehow not moving at all. Behind me, the glass was thick; in front of me, it was thin.

I could see through the glass in front of me. Jesus was facing me from the other side of it. I started trying to walk through the tunnel but the floor moved so we were eye to eye. His eyes were as blue as the glass, but lighter. His hair was long, but not too long and it was brown. He had a full beard, thick but not long. As we looked at each other, I heard strange, beautiful music that I thought would be pair nicely with a violin solo (it really wouldn't).

He put His hand to the glass and I put mine up against it. The glass did not allow our hands to touch. He smiled at me, but His eyes looked sad and full of longing, not like what most people perceive to be longing, but in a way that said, "I miss you, and I am concerned about you." They expressed love like that between a parent and a child, or between two really good friends. My human mind falsely imagined that He was being carried away from me, but my real eyes (in the dream) saw that He was still right in front of me. In fact, He was actually coming towards me, breaking through the glass.

After this, I came back to consciousness.


End file.
